As random as three friends
by May La Nee
Summary: This is VERY random and er.. yeah. contains nothing besides a load of random words. Luna got herself in the hospital :


**I asked some of my friends to list 5 random nouns, 5 random verbs and a HP character name.  
This is what they came up with:**_  
Britt__any;  
Hospital teacher ball pen picture  
Laugh cry smack run fall  
Luna Lovegood_

_Hege;  
lunchbox school balloon yule ball vase  
Kiss burp sneeze bump oink  
Ronald Weasley_

_Amanda;  
Airplane carpet village sword puppet  
Rest sell write bring run  
Harry Potter_

**And this is what I came up with:**  
Luna Lovegood was sitting in her bed in the hospital, scratching circles around Harry Potter's head. His head was on a picture of course; the picture on the lid of her lunchbox. And the pen she was using was the pen she brought from this Muggle Store she visited over summer. It said 'Carpet Village' in big red letters and it was her favourite pen to write with.

Harry was her friend… He said so himself. Then why did he curse her? Curse her with this fluttery feeling in her abdomen? He must have been lying… or cursed her by accident, like boys do when they like a girl. Because that's what happens, right? Boys and girls have fun together until he accidentally curses her and then -months later- a baby is born. Would she be having a baby Harry cursed inside her?

She hoped not; she might not fit her school uniform when her belly grew! And the teachers would give her weird looks… She wouldn't like that; she preferred to stay out of trouble with any teachers.

Or maybe –if that was the case- Harry could save her! Like he saved so many!

Thinking of the knights in stories she drew a sword in Harry's hand, and then burped quietly to herself.

'Luna' she wrote on the sword, and then drew some teensy narguls around Harry's head. Surely he wouldn't mind. Oh; and perhaps she could sell this lunchbox as artwork! It would be a little strange to have a lunchbox framed on the wall, but surely somebody was mad enough to do it.

Perhaps Harry's friend Ronald Weasley could buy it, since he couldn't afford anything by Picasso.

Ronald Weasley… Wasn't he the boy who wore those amazing dressing robes at the Yule Ball? He was, wasn't he? He looked absolutely amazing then. So amazing she could have kissed the boy the moment he entered.

The thought of just going up to a boy and kissing him was making her laugh. Right; like she would ever have the nerve to do something like that!

No, if that would have happened… if that would have happened he would have called her weird. And then laughed at her. So she would have ran off and bumped into something, like a vase or so. And it would fall and break so even more people would look at her.

And she would try to run away even further, but get caught up in a crowd or something and it would be all together horrible.

Imagining what would have happened reminded her of a book she once read. It was about a very nice girl named Carrie. Luna could identify herself with this girl very well –apart from the fact Luna wasn't telekinetic. It was a good book though. Perhaps she could recommend it to Hermione next time she saw her. Hermione liked reading, so she might appreciate it.

Suddenly Luna sneezed and the lunchbox smacked on the ground. Ugh, she needed to rest. If she was going to have Harry Potter's baby the least thing she could do was be rested!

They would probably have a little girl, with a face like a puppet and amazing fame.

Luna liked the idea of that.

She looked to the side, at gifts she received. Perhaps she was lucky… Lucky she got hit by a car while crossing the street to get from Carpet Village to McDonalds. Because if she hadn't been, people wouldn't have given her all these gifts! The lunchbox was her personal favourite gift because it had Harry's face on it, but she liked the other gifts too. She got a big stuffed animal that was holding a heart shaped pillow, mugs, caps, and a T-Shirt with Harry's face on it, a plastic airplane that could balance on the tip of its stand exactly without any use of magic, and… then there were the balloons.

Most said 'get well soon', but her favourite balloon was the pig-shaped one with a pig on it that simply said 'oink'. It was so random but so cute!

Contently she tried to turn over, but found herself restrained by her leg. It was in a plaster cast, and hanging from a brace…chain… stand… thing. You wouldn't find any of those in the hospital wing!


End file.
